Inaris Kit
by muaaimoi
Summary: Naruto wasn't cursed the day Kyuubi became sealed inside of him. Instead one could almost say he was divinely favored...
1. Haunted Past

**Inari's Kit**

**by: muaaimoi**

Naruto was panting. Forcing air into his lungs and standing through stubborn will alone. This was his third attempt to rescue Sasuke from the snake bastard and he was failing miserably. There was no way out. He'd been hit with the same five point seal Orochimaru had caught him with in the chunnin exams, and couldn't access Kyuubi's chakra any longer. They were surrounded and Sasuke, the fucking bastard, was too far gone into the snake pit to save them.

Neji swayed where he stood beside him, the Hyuuga didn't look like he'd last much longer either. But at least Naruto knew where he was. Knew how he was. The same couldn't be said for the rest of the so called rescue party. He'd lost sight of most of his friends. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru.

Sakura had been the first to disappear into the throng. Sai followed soon after.

It had been bad enough before the Akatsuki showed up. The sight of Itachi throwing Sasuke into new and nastier levels of crazy. Along with the entirety of the sound army he'd brought with him.

The situation before the few loyal konoha-nin was the kind of cluster fuck ninja dreaded surviving. It became part of every nightmare you ever had and only something worse could trump it. And when one considered it was generally the worse thing that had happened to you to date, it simply wasn't worth mentioning dreading the psych-eval's and funerals at the Memorial Stone.

And that was something only a few had to look forward to. Some wouldn't be that lucky. The ones that would die would be the ones having their names carved beside their fellow fallen ninja. KIA.

Naruto closed his eyes as he calmed his heart and mind. He needed to be calm. He needed his mind clear. He needed to think of another way to turn this situation around before his very last choice was all that was left.

There had to be another way. This couldn't be it. He had worked too hard , made it too far , and sacrificed far too much. But he was running out of time. His friends would die if he didn't do it.

Except Naruto didn't want to. He would rather die. He would have chosen to go if it had only been his life at stake. But he couldn't sacrifice the others. His precious people. They had to make it, they had to live.

Even if doing it could be damning his friends almost as much as it was saving them. He had no way of knowing which one it would be. But if they were dead if he did nothing...then. He had to try.

They were his friends, his family. His precious people, the ones he fought for.

And he didn't want to do this to them.

But you don't have any other option.

His voice of reason, Naruto decided, officially sucked so much ass it wasn't even funny.

Resigning himself to his fate Naruto opened his eyes. They were no longer the beautiful expressive cerulean blue that was usually found on his face. Nor the crimson red that resulted from Kyuubi's chakra. Instead they were an eerily luminescent silver.

There was a sudden wind in the clearing. Everyone instantly tensed. A sudden fear enveloping every soul within miles.

Something was coming.

Something so powerful that it put the Kyuubi to shame. Itachi and Kisame both shuddered. It shouldn't be possible, Itachi thought, the Nine Tails is suppose to be the most powerful being next to the shinigami himself.

Orochimaru was thinking along the same lines. He was also desperately commanding his limbs to move and run like hell in the opposite direction. But his arms were not the only ones disobeying. His body was over loaded with a deep primal fear and refused to move . Trying desperately not to attract the predator among them. A veteran such as himself should not be falling for such tricks. It was the kind of thing he pulled on genin, and chunnin. All joinin level shinobi had enough resistance to killing intent to avoid the paralytic effect. And yet, a sanin such as himself had fallen prey.

Orochimaru as one could guess was not a religious man, if one could even call him a man. But at that moment all he could think about was if any temples offered complete redemption.

Back at the battle field every one at Ground Zero got the full blast of it.

Everything was silent, somehow steadily becoming quieter and quieter. The silence seemed to envelop the clearing. Evolving into something sinister. Somehow the absence of sound become deafening.

But even so when Naruto's lips parted and a name fell from his lips everyone heard.

Even Orochimaru ,the farthest one of them, heard.

Just a name , and yet...

"Inari."

It seemed to echo.

Bouncing off the very shadows until they flickered and shuddered. The shadows seemed to come alive then. Beginning to circle slowly, almost lazily, they crawled up his body until a human like shape lay draped over him.

Slowly but gaining speed, each just a little faster than the one before it, they began to solidify.

Aa suddenly as it began, it was finished. Glowing in a sudden startling flash until next thing anyone knew, before them stood the most heavenly creature any of them had ever laid eyes upon. She had silver white hair that cascaded down her perfectly sculpture body.

She was wearing a pure black kimono with a silver Obi . The Shadows that had shaped her having found a home splayed on her skin. Then, slowly, once again like the shadows that had been used to sculpt her she leaned into the blond in front of her until her lips were at his ear.

"Hello my kit." She purred.

The silence rang in their ears.

**You like?**


	2. Sea of blood

**Inari's Kit**

**by: muaaimoi**

Inari languidly surveyed the mortals that surrounded her. It had taken her little kit far too long to give in. At the rate he'd been going she had begun to wonder if he was truly was that stubborn. It wouldn't have surprised her. It was one of the major factors of why she found him so endearing.

Well that and the fact that her kit was a true example of exactly what one of her beloved kits should be. She had made sure of it And that's what had led to her and her kits "falling out" so to speak. To think that the one time she had decided not to outfox some one it came back to bite her in the tail! She would most definitely not be making that mistake again! Honestly! It had made one of her most treasured so leery of her, and even himself. He'd gone as far as to ignore everything she had so lovingly taught him. It was enough to drive a goddess to drink! Not that she didn't already. Indeed reveling in her own spirits caused her quite a few delights. She'd missed sharing them with her Kit.

Not that that mattered now.

Her kit had called upon her after all. It didn't matter that he wasn't exactly thrilled to see her. She was here now and she'd be damned if she let him down. She did have quite a few things to make up to him after all. Grinning savagely she called her power to her, ensnaring the surrounding mortals senses through her whim alone. They were helpless against the call of true power. True Divinity, nothing like the pale imitations those amusing Bijuu were capable of. It was something most mortals didn't witness until even long after their deaths. If at all.

Then softly almost lovingly she raised her hand … And so the carnage began. It would later be dubbed the "Sound Massacre". Those who witnessed it could not speak of it. Savage, gory, there simply aren't words for what a goddess can do to a mortal.

Naruto couldn't quite comprehend exactly how anyone could forget such power. Such cruelty. Especially since the one possessing it was practically his very own personal goddess. That and that he practically hated her that was beside the point. The fact of the matter was that he had forgotten... and that he would pay the price. Blood rained down upon from where Inari stood. The Shinobi near her quickly became airborne as the wind itself carried the Sound shinobi up, and up, and then they died. Torn to shreds by an unseen force.

It was cruel, he mused mildly, distantly, watching in an almost bored manner as a sound nin attempted to shushin away only to shushin back turned inside out, to expose anyone to such a being.

And he dared to call Sasuke a bastard. I'm such a hypocrite, Naruto thought with a sigh. He surveyed his teammates critically as Inari continued with her so called 'fun' .They all looked horrified. Hell even Sai looked kind of sick. Not that he blamed him.

He'd personally seen much worse. It was so hard being a shinobi when dead bodies constantly threatened to throw him into day-mares he'd been trying to suppress for most of his life. Especially when your country's at war.

He gave a long suffering sigh as what he was pretty sure was a large intestine hit him on the forehead. He sometimes wondered if he had been a pedophile in another life. I was the only thing he could think of that would earn him such a fucked up lot in life .


	3. Dark memories prt 1

_**Inari's Kit**_

_**by: muaaimoi**_

Memories.

Such important things. Sometimes it seemed as though they defined you in every way you could be defined. He supposed they kind of did. They were made from everything you did or that had happened to you .What you where told and what you said. Even so Naruto hoped fervently that they didn't ...If memories really defined him, he wouldn't be much better than Inari.

_-Flash back-_

_Little Naruto sighed in annoyance. His civilian sensei's were so mean. Always looking to hurt him in anyway that they could. Not that there was many of doing that. Despite everything the old man did insure he was well cared for .As much as he could anyway. 'Hmmm enough of that' he thought shaking his head slightly .It wouldn't do to space out .Inari-sama always said it was best to get the people who upset you instead of mopping. The nasty old lady wanted to hurt him so she would pay .It always just made it better that they never knew they did._

_-Three months Later-_

_Magumi cowered as her husband beat her .He had never touched her before , but he was much to drunk to listen to reason!_

_" YOU LYING WHORE" He screamed ,spit flying everywhere." I SHOULD OF NEVER MARRIED SUCH A SLUT "_

_"No " She whimpered."Hiro i didn't do anything !"_

_"SHUT IT " He screamed slapping her ." I GOT PICTURES OF YOU"_

_"What are you talking about ?Ive ALWAYS been Faithful to you "She sobbed._

_"OH YEAH" He roared .Shoving a hand in his pocket producing a yellow envelope."THEN WHAT THE _  
_FUCK IS THIS "_

_Magumi somehow caught the poorly thrown envelope. Opening it quickly as to not procure anymore of he husbands wrath .Inside were pictures of a woman and a man caught in what was undoubtedly a night of passion. The faces were difficult to make out but in one shot the woman's face was a replica of hers. She gasped in shock._

_" Exactly " Hiro was suddenly calm. Almost completely back to normal .All but was a glint in his eye .One shed only seen once for the life of her she just couldn't remember where! And it was Quickly drawing her into a panic._

_"NO HIRO! "She screamed her limbs attempting to shield her from the strong deliberate blows. She tried to squirm away, to move toward the escape." IT WASN'T ME .IT WASN'T ME!"._

_She had to escape .To get away from him. She finally remembered were it was she had seen that look in his eye .It had been the first time shed seen him beat a pig to death._

_Fukuoka Magumi was found dumped in the of death :Domestic Violence._

_No one ever saw Naruto look over the article in satisfaction. He loved Henge. Civilians where so easy!_

_-End Flashback-_  
So yes .He really, truly hoped memories didn't define you.

_**You like ? read & review**_


	4. Dark memories prt 2

_**Inari's Kit**_

_**by: muaaimoi**_

It was completely silent in Tsunade's office. You could hear a pin drop. The fact that the office was full of some of the most powerful shinobi in the village did not bode well. The walk back to the village had been just as quiet if not more so. They had all been too horrified .Too shocked to do much then he'd had to explain for kamis sake !

He had of course given them the watered down version of it. They knew enough .Had seen enough .He couldn't do that to to his friends .Not his precious people. No one deserved for them to know the full extent. He was sparing more than himself. To tell them would be inhumane.

And he had been that cruel, once upon a time ,that evil in no one needed to know. At least no one besides himself .The wrath of a god was not something to treat lightly . Especially not when dealing with one as twisted as Inari. It was bad enough he'd once reveled in it .He wasn't quite sick enough to enjoy telling others about it.

" Dismissed"Tsunade said hoarsely.

She was pale, her eyes closed, voice tight .It was all he could do not to cry.

-

At least they'd gotten Sasuke back. It was surprising just how little that seemed to matter now that they knew. It had been one of his reason for living as his goals often were .Hell it was one of the things that marked him as a kitsune . The ability to throw himself mind ,body ,and soul into what ever he wished with a single minded determination.

But that didn't matter now .What mattered was what his friends knew . And there wasn't anything he could do about it. All the scenario's that came to mind usually involved all of them calling him a monster and he honestly didn't know if he could live with that.

So he ambled on expression blank drowning himself in a sea of memories. Dark...so very dark...memories.

-

_Blue eyes widened in shock as he saw a bluenett wince in pain as the owners slim body was shoved roughly. Jeers mockingly following her fall. And a somewhat plump dark haired girl laughing hardest of all._

_" Whats wrong freak " She sneered face alight with malicious glee " hungry? Cant your Daddy feed you anything besides Ramen ?"_

_The children fell into another laughing fit as her stomach answered. It was hardly her fault the other girls had disappeared her lunch. The girl whose idea it had been to take Ayame's bento patted the black haired girl on the back, joining the others saying " Go Akane "._

_ Children really were cruel._

-  
" Naruto" Ayame called out for the tenth time, voice tinted with concern.

" What"He replied drowsily, he hadn't noticed he'd arrived.

" You've been really quiet today " The older girl answered, obviously bothered. " Its strange seeing you like this"  
" Its nothing Ayame-chan " He assured her quickly " I'm just a bit tired".

It was true enough. Besides it wouldn't due to upset the girl. People as nice as Ayame should never be upset. It just wasn't done . Her face was practically designed to smile . He hated seeing her sad.

" Are you sure ?" She asked again . It had been a long time since shed seen him this down . Hell the last time she could recall seeing him this upset was when...It was best not to think about that .It still gave her nightmares. But that was beside the point. He hadn't even been this upset when Sasuke had left.

" Definitely " he answered brightly knowing instinctively that she wouldn't let it drop otherwise. it was best to suck it up and pretend everything was all right . It had always worked rather, eventually. Even that time .

-  
_'' Fat ass"_

_"Shes sooo fat"_

_" Did you eat a cow Akane ?"_

_" One cow! Ha ! She probably had three!"_

_" Yeah all by herself !"_

_Akane, the once playground queen, bowed her head in shame. She didn't know what happened . It had been gradual . So gradual she hadn't noticed until it was too late._

_First her friends had stopped laughing at her jokes . Then they stopped talking to her all together. Then they had made fun of her . Forever calling her names like she was a freak!_  
_She didn't understand ! What had she done !_

_" You got Fat "A voice said flatly from behind her. She turned quickly laying red black eyes on the new comer._

_It was a girl. She was blond with blue eyes obviously pretty and popular .But small ,a runt .It was bad enough her friends picked on her . She wasn't about to take crap from some brat younger than her ._

_" Don't bother " the brat said blue eyes amused."You should be glad I'm taking time out to talk to you"_

_Akane clenched her fists " So why bother ?" She snarled._  
_The sad part was it was probably true._

_" I pity you " She said simply " I use to wanna be like you . But now .. your pathetic"_

_The words were said coldly like it was her fault and she'd somehow wronged the world by displeasing her somehow. Akane wouldn't have been surprised if that was true, too._

_" Lose the weight!"_

_The words cut through the air like kunai and Akane looked up startled._  
_"What!"_

_The blonde sighed impatiently." Look you want your friends back and I want a role model again. If you get skinny again ,you'll be popular"She said simply._

_And that was that .All she had to do was get skinny again .Then she would have friends and people would look up to her .That was it !_  
_-_  
_3 months later Akane majimiko was dead . Cause of death: Bulimia._

_Again no one saw pleased blue eyes survey the article. Those blue eyes did see the bluenette again. In the ramen stand he now went to._

_Children were most certainly cruel. And he was the cruelest of them all. Inari-sama always did say it didn't matter who knew you were the best so long as you had proof you were .Then no one could ever say otherwise. And he had quit the collection._

_**You like ? read & review**_


End file.
